Our Romance under the Rain
by goduenas
Summary: We met under the rain and now we part ways under the rain.
1. A Wish

**Our Romance under the Rain**

Disclaimer: Bleach is rightfully owned by Tite Kubo.

A/N: This is quite AU. It does not follow the plot of the anime/manga. But yeah, it's bitter. Please enjoy yourselves

* * *

><p>*sigh*<p>

Rain is such a dramatic thing-It makes a happy person happier, a romantic scene more romantic. But it also makes a bitter person even bitterer

It's raining. It's always raining. It's like a never ending cycle. It's like the pain I feel right now. It started yet it never ended.

I was staring outside through the glass window. The rain was starting to get harder by the moment. I could hear its loud crash on the roof. I was irritated, of course. But then, I saw a familiar face outside. It was you. You were waiting under the rain. Your clothes were soaked, but still, you were smiling. I assumed you were waiting for someone. Was it me? Was it the reason you were waiting outside my house? Why were you so happy? I suddenly grabbed my umbrella and raced outside. I was about to run to you but suddenly, a man went to you and hugged you. He offered his umbrella and gave you shelter. He asked if you were okay and you nodded excitedly. Then he kissed you. Oh, it was so passionate and sincere! I stared blankly at the scene. It was so painful yet it was so relieving. Painful for you left me and you've found a replacement. Yet relieving for you were now off with a so much better man that I know will love you forever. It suddenly struck me, you weren't waiting for me. You were waiting for him. I stayed there and forgot that I even had an umbrella. Rain soaked me wet. He put his arm on your shoulders and said that you should go. You glanced into my direction and saw me staring at you. You inhaled, I exhaled. You smiled wryly and turned your back on me. You walked with him hand in hand, away…from me. I didn't move nor twitch. I was stunned. Memories kept on flashing in my mind. I met you under the rain. You said yes to me under the rain. We kissed under the rain. But now, you left me under the rain.

Don't worry, I would never disturb you. I wouldn't do such a thing. I won't, not anymore. I know you're already happy with your newfound lover.

I just have one strong request. A wish it may sound. When it's raining, please remember me. Please remember how our relationship has come and gone under the rain. Remember our relationship under the rain. Remember our romance under the rain.

-Gin

* * *

><p>Bitterness has struck me again. Hi. R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Heavy Hearts

A/N: So, today, Super typhoon Haiyan strikes the Philippines and I felt like writing a rain story again. I then decided to give Rangiku some justice by showing her side. Please do review!

* * *

><p>Ah, it's raining again.<p>

I really do love the rain. It brings back the memories. It takes me back in time. I've had a lot of unforgettable encounters under the rain but it makes me sad that they're just but memories, never to be repeated again.

I was standing still on the sidewalk while waiting for him. From a simple drizzle just a few minutes ago, the rain started to get harder and harder. I didn't have an umbrella. Yes, I was a stubborn young lady who thought that it wasn't going to rain despite the forecast this morning. My clothes were soaking wet and I was starting to feel chilly. I had the option not to get any wetter. Your apartment was just across the street but stopping by at your place would be awkward and painful for the both of us. So, I waited for him.

I caught a glimpse of you standing beside your window, looking at me. I quickly turned away.

My phone beeped and I read a text from him. Ah, he was already near! Finally! I smiled in relief. I looked back at your window and you were gone. Then, someone suddenly hugged me from the back. It was him. He offered me his umbrella and asked me if I was okay. I turned around and nodded. I was caught off guard when he kissed me. Butterflies were circling in my stomach and I kissed him back, with so much passion. I really love him. He helped me recover with my break up with you and he has always been there. He broke the kiss and told me that we should go. He said he had plans for us and we should head back to his home to cuddle while watching movies.

I glanced around and then I saw you. You were staring at us, standing still with your favourite blue umbrella but you weren't holding it up. Instead, you were gripping onto it and you were soaking wet as I was. I inhaled, waiting for something to happen, and you exhaled. I didn't know what you were thinking. It must be sad. I'm so sorry. Rubbing on your face my new relationship was never my intent. I felt rude for staying there.

I just smiled wryly but I really wanted to hug you. I still loved you, just so you know. I just didn't want to mess everything up after all we've been through. I shed a tear and I turned my back on you. I walked with him hand in hand. I wanted to get out of that moment of confusion.

As I walked with him, I noticed the rain getting heavier. Was it in union with my emotions? My heart started to feel heavy and memories started flashing back. Indeed, we had our relationship under the rain. And now I turned my back on you under the rain. But I hope you knew how much I wanted to go to you and repeat history.

I hope you know I still love you. And I will always remember you when it's raining. You're the guy I loved the most and I think you will always be that guy. Yes, I will always cherish our romance under the rain.

-Ran


End file.
